Broken Dream
by himawari-aka-AmethystDragon
Summary: Qualcosa non è andato come Sakura avrebbe sperato. Una promessa sta per essere infranta…


**Titolo**: Broken Dream.

**Autrice**: himawari*aka*AmethystDragon.

**Genere**: romance/angst – songfic… Deprimente e sdolcinata, insomma… =_='

**Rating**: PG.

**Disclaimer**: i personaggi citati nella seguente storia non sono di mia proprietà. "Naruto" appartiene a Masashi Kishimoto e a chiunque altro ne detenga i diritti.

**Sintesi**: qualcosa non è andato come Sakura avrebbe sperato. Una promessa sta per essere infranta…

**Note**: innanzitutto, forse è il caso di precisare che questa, a differenza di parecchie ff di questa sezione, non è una shonen-ai (e non vorrei mai che qualcuno mi subissasse di flames per questo ^_^') e che, forse, i fan di Sasuke non l'apprezzeranno molto, ma lo giuro: nulla di personale! ^_^ 

Non ne sono sicura al 100%, ma la canzone citata (e che da il titolo alla ff) dovrebbe essere di Anggun…

Ringrazio Lilya che mi ha fatto da beta… sei grande, ti adoro! ^_^

**BROKEN DREAM**

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo e lo vide: il suo giubbotto giaceva lì, sulla porta della veranda, e le parve persino ridotto peggio del solito. La stoffa era lacerata in più punti, infangata e zuppa d'acqua. Certo, dimenticava che aveva piovuto fino ad un'ora prima…

Con un gesto stanco, si chinò e allungò una mano per raccoglierlo. Si fermò un attimo prima di sfiorarlo. Scosse il capo con decisione e si rimise in piedi. Ma prima di rientrare, gettò un'ultima occhiata al cielo: proprio in quel momento, una nube passò di fronte alla luna e la velò. 

Sakura sospirò e si ritirò in casa, chiudendo lo shoji dietro di sé.

Non appena si era accorta del suo arrivo, l'istinto aveva avuto la meglio sul suo autocontrollo e Sakura aveva ceduto al panico. Per tutta la sera era andata avanti a chiedersi se ce l'avrebbe fatta, se avrebbe avuto abbastanza fegato da riuscire in ciò che si era proposta di fare. Era ormai sul punto di rinunciare, di lasciare che la paura la condannasse per l'ennesima volta, quando aveva udito il rumore dei suoi passi nel porticato. Solo in quel momento, aveva compreso che non c'era altra possibilità. 

Per anni aveva sopportato, aveva fatto finta di nulla… Ogni notte, al suo rientro, si era limitata a fingere di dormire. Non desiderava parlargli, né tanto meno voleva incontrare il suo sguardo. 

Chiudeva gli occhi e rimaneva immobile, mentre lo sentiva svestirsi lentamente ed infilarsi sotto le coperte di fianco a lei. Chiudeva gli occhi e combatteva disperatamente contro i singhiozzi che minacciavano di sfuggirle dalla bocca, fino a quando non udiva il rumore lieve del suo respirare ed era certa che si fosse addormentato. Solo allora si lasciava andare, piangendo silenziosamente mentre mordeva il cuscino per non fare rumore.

Era così da anni. Ma questa volta era diverso… Era arrivata al limite.

Perciò, era saltata giù dal letto e si era precipitata fuori dalla stanza, riuscendo a rifugiarsi al piano di sotto proprio nell'istante in cui lui varcava la porta d'ingresso. Nascosta sotto le vecchie scale di legno, aveva trattenuto il respiro mentre lui saliva lentamente i gradini, il respiro pesante e l'andatura incerta.

Da quanto andava avanti quella storia, ormai? Non lo sapeva, aveva ormai perso il conto delle notti in cui lui tornava a casa in quello stato e non le interessava nemmeno più. Era stufa.

Uchiha Sakura era stufa.

_We__ promised that we'd share our lives_

_And nothing could tear us apart_

_But__ I feel that something has gone wrong_

Rifugiatasi nell'angolo più buio della stanza, Sakura si accoccolò sul freddo pavimento e ricominciò a piangere.

Grosse lacrime scendevano lentamente lungo le sue guance, mentre si malediva e pensava all'assurdità di tutto quello. Ma quell'attimo di debolezza non durò a lungo. Strofinandosi gli occhi con la manica del pigiama e tirando su col naso, si rialzò in piedi. In quel momento, lo sguardo le cadde sul portaritratti appoggiato sul basso tavolino al centro della stanza. Con piccoli passi indecisi, la giovane donna vi si accostò e s'inginocchiò di fronte ad esso, tracciando con la punta delle dita il bordo della cornice di legno. Un ultimo singhiozzo sfuggì dalle sue labbra quando i suoi occhi arrossati si posarono sulla fotografia: lui e lei, nell'accecante sole di luglio… lei sorrideva. Sasuke, invece, no. Beh, non era certo una novit

Soffiò sul vetro impolverato. Oh, ricordava bene quel giorno… era stato il giorno della proposta di matrimonio, era stato il giorno che lei, per molto tempo, aveva considerato il più bello della sua vita. 

Era stato il giorno che ora considerava solamente come quello della sua condanna.

Faceva caldo, moltissimo caldo… Erano seduti nell'erba, all'ombra di quella grossa quercia. Lui l'aveva guardata a lungo con quei suoi occhi neri e lei aveva temuto che il cuore potesse balzarle fuori dal petto. E poi, lui l'aveva detto… Quelle poche parole che lui aveva pronunciato erano bastate a cancellare in un momento anni e anni di tormento, ad oscurare il dolore di un amore che lei credeva non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato. Le aveva fatto credere che, dopo tutto quel tempo, lui avesse finalmente compreso quanto lei lo amasse… e che avesse finalmente deciso di ripagarla amandola a sua volta. Lei, sopraffatta da quella gioia così violenta ed inaspettata, non aveva colto ciò che stava dietro alle sue parole: "Voglio restaurare il clan Uchiha, Sakura… E per questo ho bisogno di te…"

Le mani di Sakura si strinsero convulsamente, mentre una risatina amara si fece strada nella sua gola: il clan Uchiha… alla fine, era sempre quello il suo chiodo fisso. Che si trattasse di vendicarlo o di portarlo a nuova vita, rimaneva comunque il primo dei suoi pensieri. Tutto il resto, lei compresa, era stato relegato al secondo posto.

L'erede degli Uchiha non desiderava una compagna, no… a lui serviva semplicemente una donna, una donna qualsiasi, con la quale rimettere in piedi il proprio clan. Oh, certo, la sua preferenza era ricaduta su di lei… Gran consolazione… Pensandoci bene, era chiarissimo che, in ogni caso, quella era stata la sola scelta possibile: Sakura era l'unica ragazza che Sasuke poteva dire di conoscere almeno un po'. Era logico che, nel caso in cui avesse dovuto fare una scelta, quella scelta sarebbe stata lei e nessun'altra. La verità era semplice: lei era quella maggiormente a portata di mano, ecco tutto. Era avvilente pensarla in quella maniera, ma così stavano le cose. 

In più, Sasuke sapeva benissimo che lei non gli avrebbe mai detto di no, e purtroppo aveva ragione.

Dio, quanto era stata stupida…

_I must try to find the way_

_To__ tell you what I want to say_

_That__ I feel that something has gone wrong_

Era bastato un anno di matrimonio – matrimonio… quella parola ora aveva lo stesso effetto di una barzelletta per lei – a farle aprire gli occhi. Eccome se era bastato.

Era bastato talmente tanto che, almeno per altri due anni, aveva preferito chiuderli quei suoi begli occhioni. Chiuderli ben bene e far finta di nulla.

Sasuke ha solo bisogno di tempo, si ripeteva in continuazione, prima o poi le cose andranno per il verso giusto…

Ma così non era accaduto. La scusa che Sasuke, a causa del suo triste passato, semplicemente 'non fosse più abituato ad amare', non bastava più ad illuderla. La speranza che lui potesse infine lasciarsi alle spalle il ricordo di quel bastardo di suo fratello, si era rivelata vana… esattamente come la speranza che lui potesse finalmente aprire uno spiraglio abbastanza grande, in quel muro insormontabile che aveva costruito attorno a sé, da farla entrare. Sakura era convinta di poterlo cambiare, di poter fare in modo che lui l'amasse nella stessa disperata maniera in cui lei amava lui, ma aveva fallito miseramente.

L'incanto si era spezzato, il sogno era andato in frantumi.

_Cause I__ don't feel the flame again_

_I don't want to have to pretend_

_That__ I'm still in love with you_

L'ingenuità, la passione, la speranza… l'amore… Tutto ciò che l'aveva sostenuta durante quei tre lunghi e penosi anni, aveva finalmente deciso di consumarsi, lasciando in lei solo un senso di incompletezza, di vuoto.

_I don't feel the flame again_

_I don't want to have to pretend_

_That__ I'm still in love with you_

Era ora di finirla con quella farsa… Non aveva più la forza di andare avanti. I giorni passavano e lei si sentiva mancare l'aria in quella maledettissima casa. Le notti trascorrevano e, nonostante Sasuke riposasse ad un soffio di fiato da lei, Sakura non avvertiva alcun calore provenire dal suo corpo. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che lui l'aveva stretta a sé? O, meglio, c'era mai stata una volta? Scosse il capo… non ricordava neppure quello. 

_See__ me_

_Free__ me_

_Let__ me go_

Prese fra le mani il portaritratti ed il riflesso della pallida luce lunare rese ancor più evidente la polvere che lo ricopriva. In  un gesto quasi automatico, Sakura fece per spolverarlo con la manica del pigiama, ma si bloccò. Fissò per un momento uno dei due volti ritratti: capelli corvini lisci come seta, lineamenti decisi ma delicati, due splendidi occhi neri, da mozzare il fiato…

L'aveva amato, Dio solo sa quanto l'aveva amato…

_I will not promise you_

_The things I can't do_

_And I can't afford to live in love that's through_

_"Voglio restaurare il clan Uchiha, Sakura… E per questo ho bisogno di te…"_

_"Sì, Sasuke-kun… giuro che rimarrò sempre al tuo fianco."_

Quel giorno aveva promesso di aiutarlo, ma ora sapeva che non avrebbe mantenuto la parola data.

Non a quel prezzo. Non al prezzo di perdere se stessa.

Si rialzò in piedi e si accostò nuovamente allo shoji, aprendolo un poco. Nonostante fosse piena estate, una folata di vento freddo la investì, facendole bruciare gli occhi e portandole alle narici l'inconfondibile profumo di _lui_. Spostò immediatamente lo sguardo verso il giardino ed infatti lo trovò lì ad attenderla. Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti.

Quella sera, lui aveva mantenuto la sua promessa… era venuto a prenderla. 

_Forgive__ me I have sinned_

_I'__ve__ made a broken dream_

_And this has to end, I hope you understand_

Per un istante, l'immagine di Sasuke si sovrappose a quella dell'uomo che le stava di fronte. Senza che potesse fare nulla per evitarlo, un groppo le si formò in gola. L'avrebbe perdonata? No, non poteva pretendere tanto… Sasuke aveva riposto in lei le sue speranze e lei stava per deluderlo. 

Ma, d'altra parte, era stata la stessa cosa per Sakura. Anche lei si sentiva tradita, anche lei si sentiva abbandonata. Giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, il senso di solitudine cresceva e lei non aveva la forza di fare nulla se non lasciarsi morire lentamente. 

_Cause I__ don't feel the flame again_

_I don't want to have to pretend_

_That__ I'm still in love with you_

Ma era giunto il momento di svegliarsi da quel torpore. 

_I don't feel the flame again_

_I don't want to have to pretend_

_That__ I'm still in love with you_

Non c'era più nulla a trattenerla. Certo, non c'era mai stato, ma a differenza di prima, adesso aveva qualcosa che l'attendeva fuori dal quel nero baratro nel quale stava lentamente affondando.

_See__ me_

_Free__ Me_

_Let__ me go_

"Sakura, non piangere ti prego…"

Lei si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso della mano.

"Non sto piangendo, è colpa di quest'aria fredda."

L'altro la fissò con quelle sue iridi azzurre e limpide, e fece un passo verso di lei.

"Sakura… sei veramente sicura?" 

La sua voce era esitante, incerta… Eppure, tanto dolce. Nessuno, a parte lui, le aveva mai parlato in quella maniera… Sasuke, tanto per fare un esempio, non le aveva mai parlato in quella maniera. Tutta la vita aveva sperato che potesse accadere, ma non era successo. E adesso non c'era più nient'altro che lei potesse o volesse fare: quel capitolo della sua esistenza si chiudeva quella notte.

Una nuova pagina stava per essere voltata.

Lo guardò negli occhi. "Sì, come non lo sono mai stata in tutta la mia vita."

Lui sorrise e lei comprese che era stato proprio quel suo sorriso a darle la forza per affrontare quel difficile passo.

Sakura scese i gradini della veranda e rabbrividì un poco, affondando i piedi nudi nell'erba fresca e stringendosi nella stoffa leggera del suo pigiama. Lui le fu subito accanto, cingendola con le sue braccia. Sakura sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e gli sorrise, sforzandosi di esprimere in quel singolo sorriso tutta l'immensa gratitudine che provava per lui, che era sempre stato il suo sostegno, la sua forza, la sua speranza … e non fu difficile. Da parte sua, l'altro la sorprese azzerando il piccolo spazio che c'era fra di loro e sfiorando le labbra di lei con le proprie. 

Durò un istante, nulla di più. Ma Sakura avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver vissuto che per quell'unico istante.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi ancora per un momento, mentre lui si allontanava. Infine sollevò lentamente le palpebre e gli restituì lo sguardo. Per un attimo, un'espressione confusa e un velo di malinconia adombrarono i suoi lineamenti, quando lei si limitò a guardarlo senza aprire bocca. E quando Sakura capì che si trattava solo di paura – paura di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata, paura di essere rifiutato e, soprattutto, paura di averla ferita – il cuore quasi le scoppiò dalla gioia.

Teneva così tanto a lei… L'amava al punto che…

Un lieve tocco delle dita di Sakura sulla sua guancia, una delicata carezza… questo bastò a dissipare le sue incertezze. 

Fu con quel suo sorriso così dolce che le prese la mano. "Andiamo, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo verso le loro dita intrecciate. La solitudine era stata per loro come una lenta malattia: anche se in maniera differente, aveva distrutto le loro vite e aveva rischiato di farli annegare in quell'oscuro abisso senza fondo dal quale non sarebbero più riusciti a riemergere. 

Ma proprio quando entrambi erano ormai giunti al punto di non ritorno, avevano finalmente aperto gli occhi e i loro sguardi si erano incontrati.

E una nuova consapevolezza si era fatta strada nei loro animi: insieme sarebbero usciti da quell'inferno.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, osservando la propria mano sottile stretta in quella di lui, la Sakura sentì crescere in lei la volontà di guardare di fronte a sé senza paura e con la speranza nel cuore. 

Sorrise. "Sì, andiamo… Naruto."

La luna fece nuovamente capolino dalle nubi, mentre Naruto la copriva con il proprio giubbotto e le metteva un braccio attorno alle spalle. Ma prima di allontanarsi insieme a lui, la giovane donna gettò un'ultima occhiata alla casa buia che si lasciava alle spalle. 

Le labbra di Haruno Sakura si incurvarono in un lievissimo sorriso, l'ultimo sorriso per lui.

_Addio, Sasuke…_

_Promise that we'd share our lives_

_And nothing would tear us apart_

_But__ I feel that something has gone wrong_

*the end*


End file.
